


Случай с гражданским партнерством (The Adventure of the Civil Partnership)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Serial Killers, Undercover As Gay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок и Джон охотятся за преступником, похищающим молодоженов по всему Лондону; Шерлок находит великолепный способ его разоблачить.





	Случай с гражданским партнерством (The Adventure of the Civil Partnership)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure of the Civil Partnership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520109) by [Rairakku1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rairakku1234/pseuds/Rairakku1234). 



— Джон! Завтра перед тем, как ты уйдешь в больницу, мы поженимся.

— Новое расследование? — осведомился Джон, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить самообладание и собраться с мыслями, уж очень неожиданное предложение высказал его эксцентричный сосед. К счастью, он сидел в кресле с «Лондон Ивнинг Стандард», и лицо его было закрыто газетой.

— М-м-м, — раздалось с дивана, где возлежал детектив. Джону всегда хотелось фыркнуть, когда самопровозглашенный высокофункционирующий социопат устраивался на диване в театральной позе. Сейчас Джон не видел необходимости внимательно инспектировать руки детектива на предмет никотиновых пластырей или чего похуже, хотя со дня возвращения Шерлока из «мертвых», восемь месяцев назад, случались и опасные ночи. Когда ничего не вызывало беспокойства, Джон считал, что демонстративно развалившийся на диване Шерлок смахивал на трепетную девицу из прошлого века.

— Шерлок, ты не собираешься меня просветить, почему мы вдруг стали женихами, или мне следует выставить себя идиотом, пытаясь логически вывести причину? — саркастически спросил Джон, когда Шерлок и не подумал продолжить объяснение.

Детектив быстро улыбнулся, отчего сердце Джона забилось сильнее, вскочил с дивана и, перешагнув через столик, подошел к камину.

— Ты помнишь мистера Уильямса?

— Конечно. Он приходил к нам неделю назад и просил помочь разыскать свою дочь. Она внезапно исчезла с мужем три недели назад. Полиция решила, что супруги отправились в Америку за новой жизнью, но он не поверил. Дочь, по его мнению, не могла уехать, ничего не сказав, а если бы уехала, то потом непременно сообщила бы, — ответил Джон. — Я и не понял, что ты решил взять это дело. Ты, в общем… не проявлял большого энтузиазма в разговоре с мистером Уильямсом.

Это было мягко сказано. С мистером Уильямсом Шерлок вел себя крайне пренебрежительно, только что без явной грубости.

— Случаи с розыском без вести пропавших обычно скучны до невозможности, но рассказ мистера Ульямса напомнил мне одно из «висяков» Лестрейда. Инспектор разрешил мне их посмотреть, когда пару месяцев назад ты грозился уничтожить все мои эксперименты, — при этих словах Шерлок послал Джону слегка раздраженный взгляд.

Да, та неделя была особенно плохой, вспомнил Джон. Прошло несколько месяцев с возвращения Шерлока, и за несколько недель не случилось ни одного достойного преступления. Эксперименты детектива и его мрачное настроение грозили перерасти в катастрофу. Джон пробовал взывать к здравому смыслу, упрашивать, приказывать, в конце концов, пригрозил все уничтожить, чтобы Шерлок занялся чем-нибудь другим и хоть вышел из квартиры. Джон был в отчаянии — или они помрут от экспериментов, или Шерлок повесится от полного разочарования. Инспектор Лестрейд был весьма любезен и разрешил Шерлоку ознакомиться с «висяками».

Джон сильно сблизился с Грегом с момента Падения (о да, это событие заслуживало заглавной буквы). Инспектор появился в его убогой квартире спустя две недели после переезда Джона с Бейкер-Стрит. Ватсон собирался захлопнуть дверь перед его лицом, но Лестрейд успел выпалить извинения и сказать, что уверен в невиновности Шерока. После «смерти» консультирующего детектива на Лестрейда в Скотланд-Ярде смотрели как на прокаженного. Джон подозревал, что в ситуацию вмешался Майкрофт, иначе инспектора уволили бы. К моменту возвращения Шерлока Лестрейд подумывал об отставке и активно искал новое место работы, но детектив все устроил так, что Грег прибыл в самый нужный момент и арестовал Морана — последнего мстителя империи Мориарти. Этот арест практически полностью восстановил репутацию Лестрейда и оправдал его (и Шерлока) в глазах вышестоящего начальства. Правда, когда Морана арестовали и увезли в полицию, Грег украсил левый глаз Шерлока синяком, в аккурат над синяком, который оставил на скуле Джон этим же днем в отместку за всю боль, которую причинил им своей мнимой смертью консультирующий детектив.

— То зависшее дело тогда не представлялось мне стоящим внимания, но я вспомнил ряд деталей. Использовав коды доступа Лестрейда, еще раз просмотрел материалы, когда ушел мистер Уильямс. Между событиями имеется определенное сходство, — Джон лишь ласково вздохнул и закатил глаза при таком отсутствии уважения к частной жизни Лестрейда.

— Детальное изучение нераскрытых дел выявило, что было несколько подобных исчезновений, и по крайней мере, в одном случае можно думать об убийстве.

— Что же сказал Грег, когда ты принес ему папки? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок лишь фыркнул.

— Лестрейд вот уже десять дней отдыхает с детьми в Южном Уэльсе, а Диммок не в состоянии даже разобраться в моих выкладках.

— Допустим, но я все же не понимаю, как это касается твоего предложения.

— Ах…, а вот здесь дело становится интересным, — ответил Шерлок. — Все пропавшие люди были супругами возраста от тридцати до сорока лет, причем поженились не более чем за пять месяцев до исчезновения. Три гетеросексуальные пары, как дочь Уильямса с мужем, две однополых мужских пары и одна женская. Во всех случаях полиция сочла достаточными доказательства эмиграции в другую страну. В случае убийства, они с присущей им проницательностью определили, что муж убил жену и спрятал тело, а затем покинул страну. Самый ранний случай произошел более пяти лет назад, а затем они стали происходить по всему Лондону. Очевидное подобие всех случаев заключается в том, что это были гражданские браки, а в случае однополых пар — гражданское партнерство. Никто из них не венчался ни до, ни после гражданского бракосочетания, и все пары так или иначе проживали отдельно от ближайших родственников.

Джон нахмурился.

— Эти дела, определенно, должны быть связаны друг с другом. Почему Диммок этим не занимается?

— Он уверен, что все эти люди покинули страну, особенно с учетом их напряженных отношений с родственниками, — язвительно усмехнулся Шерлок. — Словно это трудно сфабриковать, к тому же ни один из родственников после исчезновения больше с ними не общался. Из статистики ты можешь предсказать, что по крайней мере, один человек из пропавших пар вышел бы на связь с семьей или друзьями.

— Я пока не вижу, как наше гражданское партнерство поможет тебе понять, что происходит, — заметил Джон.

— Джон! — воскликнул Шерлок, явно разочарованный его тупостью. — Разве ты не видишь? Все пары были в гражданском браке. Это не случайность.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что кто-то в службе регистрации похищает и убивает людей, вступивших в гражданский брак? — Джон покачал головой. — Нет, это бессмысленно. Люди постоянно заключают гражданские браки.

— Именно так, я уже проверил. Пары регистрировали брак в разных офисах, и не было ни одного человека, который бы работал одновременно во всех этих местах. Не было даже варианта, когда человек работал в двух офисах. И все же я думаю, что-то в гражданских браках и жизненном укладе этих пар послужило для похитителя триггером или вынуждало входить этих людей с ним в контакт. Я намерен выкурить его из норы, — заключил Шерлок счастливо.

— И самый эффективный способ — жениться и поставить себя на линию огня? — спросил Джон, немного раздраженно потирая руками лицо. — С какой стати этот человек заметит нас среди других пар?

— О! Вот это превосходный вопрос, Джон! — возвестил Шерлок гордо, словно Джон был его студентом, давшим верный ответ. Этот тон обижал Джона больше, чем любые обвинения в тупости. Детектив прошелся по комнате, роясь в папках, бросил на колени Джона лист бумаги и направился на кухню. Это был список клубов и общественных мест, на взгляд Джона, совершенно случайный.

— О чем это мне должно сказать?

— Не будь таким непроходимо тупым, Джон, — разозлился Шерлок. — Ясно как божий день, что это список мест, где бывали пропавшие люди. Я скомпоновал его из материалов дел — опросов свидетелей и родственников. Мы будем посещать эти места как новобрачные, и где-нибудь проявится зацепка.

Шерлок склонился над плечом Джона и ткнул в список.

— Где-то в этой массе глупых мест прячется этот охотник. Я намерен разыскать его.

Джон затрепетал от близости Шерлокова тела, когда тот склонился над его креслом, указывая на тот или иной клуб и продолжая развивать свою мысль.

— Вторая и четвертая пара из списка были активными членами лондонского Хитсайда, каждая участвовала в нескольких забегах, но тренировались они в разных местах. Насколько мне удалось выяснить, они не были знакомы друг с другом. Первую пару постоянно находили в местных пабах, где она участвовала в викторинах с другой парой. Две из трех гомосексуальных пар и одна гетеросексуальная регулярно танцевали в ночных клубах, но не давали повода полиции тревожиться. Третья пара бывала только на работе и дома. Дочь мистера Уильямса и его зять были членами боулинг-лиги, — закончил Шерлок, содрогнувшись при мысли о боулинг-лиге.

Джон застонал в ожидаемом разочаровании и использовал эмоции в качестве предлога, чтобы встать и двинуться от дурманящего аромата Шерлока прежде, чем выдал бы себя.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не планируешь нашего участия во всех этих мероприятиях.

— Разумеется, Джон. Как иначе мы найдем убийцу, если не повторим жизнь этих людей?  
— Он был явно удивлен сопротивлением Джона.

— Ты понимаешь, что вступление в лондонский Хитсайд предполагает регулярное посещение, а не просто охоту за преступником? Не могу представить тебя в ночном клубе. Ты хоть когда-нибудь играл в боулинг? Молчу про викторины в пабах. Ты же будешь беситься. Ты же понимаешь, что там будут вопросы для средних умов? А это шоу будет раздражать, потому что информация покажется тебе совершенно несущественной.

Шерлок хлопнул рукой в ответ на возражения Джона.

— Это ведь на время и ради дела. Вряд ли понадобится больше нескольких недель, чтобы выследить этого человека.

Джон недоверчиво хмыкнул при таком легкомыслии. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы этот мужчина был вежлив с участниками викторины целый вечер, не говоря уже о нескольких вечерах, и что этот человек будет милым и любезным к женщинам и мужчинам в ночных клубах.

— И все-таки я не понимаю, зачем нам заключать партнерство для того, чтобы побывать в этих местах. Почему мы не можем расследовать дело под прикрытием и притвориться женатой парой? — спросил Джон. — К тому же, если ты будешь под своим настоящим именем, ты можешь спугнуть преступника, не говоря уже о свидетелях. Ты сейчас стал еще более знаменитым, когда воскрес из мертвых и восстановил репутацию.

— Нет, нет. Я как раз думаю, что мое настоящее имя и выманит убийцу. В третьей паре муж был стажером-констеблем в полиции. Я послужу «красной тряпкой» для похитителя, — заявил Шерлок, отметая прочь все доводы. — К тому же, нам придется, вероятнее всего, искать этого человека несколько недель. Гораздо проще скрыть поиски за личиной ежедневной жизни и действий, а не создавать и помнить всю вымышленную историю. У тебя много талантов, Джон, но сомневаюсь, что ты можешь нагородить достаточно лжи и дурачить кого-то фальшивой жизнью в течение нескольких недель. При таком варианте нам надо будет лишь немного изменить нашу жизнь. Что касается знающих нас людей, подозреваю, что мы можем использовать это в наших интересах.

— А ты не думаешь, что люди сочтут это странным? Что мы внезапно поженились? Да мы даже не женихались! — Джон в расстройстве повысил голос. — Не говоря уже о том, что надо будет объяснять, почему мы вдруг занялись всей этой деятельностью? Ведь мы никогда таким не увлекались. Не думаешь, что это будет выбиваться из картины?

— Начнем с того, что большинство ярдовцев уверены в том, что мы трахаемся, начиная с «Этюда в розовых тонах», и тебе это прекрасно известно. Я знаю, что Донован даже предупреждала тебя, что ты рискуешь жизнью, бросая меня ради Сары и других подружек, — ответил Шерлок.

— Да как ты смог вычислить эту информацию? — спросил Джон в шоке. Это был очень неловкий эпизод в самом начале их дружбы, которым Джон совершенно не гордился. Он резко одернул Салли за вмешательство и домысливании вещей о личной жизни других со свирепостью сержанта, разносящего новобранца. — Да тебя даже не было в том здании, когда она со мной разговаривала!

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Я и не вычислял. Лестрейд сказал мне черед неделю или две после того, как это произошло. Он был крайне изумлен и впечатлен той головомойкой, которую ты устроил Салли, — Джон тоже начал смеяться, правда без веселья, когда Шерлок продолжил. — Слухи стали еще более настойчивыми, когда я вернулся, тем более, что у тебя было (я полагаю, это надо назвать) «мертвое время» в плане ухаживаний. В своем блоге ты даже не упомянул о нескольких свиданиях с Мэри, случившихся несколько месяцев назад. Не думаю, что кроме меня о них еще кто-то знает. Ставка на то, когда же мы, наконец, совершим каминг-аут, прилично возросла. Многие читатели твоего блога тоже думают, что мы вместе, судя по комментариям под постами.

Джон лишь покачал головой в ответ на эти рассуждения.

— Что касается твоих возражений по поводу нашей новой деятельности, у меня для каждого пункта есть объяснение. Мы вступим в Хитсайд для реабилитации наших травм. Заняться боулингом и викторинами в пабе нам посоветовал психотерапевт, который счел, что наши отношения выиграют от более насыщенной развлечениями жизни. Каждый из нас выбрал одно на пробу. Конечно, мы не можем провести медовый месяц в путешествии, потому что твое расписание очень плотное, но вместо этого будем праздновать наш брак походами по лондонским ночным развлекательным заведениям.

Джон фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— И ты думаешь, что кто-то поверит, что ты следуешь советам психотерапевта? Не думай, что я не заметил, что все эти занятия, которые ты явно не любишь, будут висеть на мне.

— Это истинная любовь, Джон. Конечно, я сделаю все для психического и физического здоровья своего мужа. Как можешь ты даже предполагать обратное? — спросил Шерлок, широко открыв глаза, а затем не выдержал и ухмыльнулся. Джон тоже засмеялся. У него совсем крыша поехала. Ему никогда не удавалось сердиться на этого сумасшедшего, а еще меньше — не делать того, чего он требует. Покачивая головой, Джон направился на кухню, решив, что ему необходима чашка чая, чтобы поразмышлять над этим безумным проектом. Кого он обманывает? Конечно, он сделает все, что попросит этот безумец.

Через несколько минут он вернулся с «успокоительной» чашкой Эрл Грея и со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Значит, если следовать твоему плану, завтра мы идем в загс регистрировать гражданское партнерство? — Джон нахмурился, озадаченный внезапной мыслью. — Разве мы не должны подать документы до регистрации и обмена клятвами? А что мы будем делать со свидетелями?

— А, я уже подал документы в загс на прошлой неделе, — пренебрежительно ответил Шерлок.

Джон поперхнулся чаем и забрызгал весь свитер.

— На прошлой неделе! Шерлок! — проворчал он. — Сколько же времени ты уже работаешь над делом? — продолжил он раздраженно, покачивая головой. — На будущее, не будешь ли так добр информировать меня, прежде чем реализовывать жизненно важные планы с моим участием? Раз уж я твой жених, это необходимая вежливость. Манеры важны, знаешь ли!

— Манеры… Манеры скучны. Завершая ответы на твои бессмысленные вопросы, скажу, что нашими свидетелями согласились быть Майкрофт и миссис Хадсон.

— Ты хотя бы нашей хозяйке сообщил, что это ради дела? — Джон даже не поднял глаз, потому что вовсе не хотел слышать ответ. Майкрофт-то, наверное, вычислил правду, прежде чем Шерлок закончил излагать свою просьбу. Миссис Хадсон, с другой стороны, была еще хуже ярдовцев. Она всегда была в курсе свиданий Джона с девушками, но после возвращения Шерлока и переезда Джона на Бейкер-стрит, надеялась, не таясь, что они вступят в отношения.

— Конечно, нет. Миссис Хадсон совсем не умеет лгать. Ее эйфоричная реакция в ответ на мое приглашение стать свидетелем только придаст правдоподобности нашей истории.

— Ладно, но ты все объяснишь миссис Хадсон, когда мы закончим дело. Короче, после загса мы будем вести себя как молодожены и пойдем гулять по этим местам. Я буду, в основном, «конфеткой», прикрывающей твою слежку, — подвел итог Джон.

— Конфеткой? Где ты нахватался этой пошлости, Джон? Из тех ужасных американских драм, которыми так увлекаешься? — саркастически произнес Шерлок. — Хотя я возмущен твоим издевательством над английским языком, смысл, в целом, верен. Учитывая всю историю с похитителем, нам могут пригодиться твои другие, менее известные навыки.

Джон серьезно кивнул в ответ на последние слова Холмса.

— Дочь Уильямса и его зять мертвы, да? — наконец, спросил Джон консультирующего детектива после некоторого размышления.

Шерлок секунду поколебался, потом ответил:

— Думаю, что да. Они пропали без вести уже три недели. Статистически маловероятно, что жив хотя бы один из них.

Шерлок никогда не испытывал сочувствия к переживаниям других людей и их реакции на ситуацию, но после похищения Джона в Бассейне, стал, по крайней мере, осторожным к чувствам своего друга по отношению к жертвам преступлений. На самом деле, со времени Возвращения, Шерлок чаще стал обращаться к Джону как к эксперту по нормам социального поведения. Он не всегда следовал тонким (а иногда и не тонким) намекам о приемлемом поведении, но Джону была оказана высокая честь, что гений считал его мнение достойным рассмотрения.

Джон кивнул и решил, что событий на вечер достаточно, и направился в свою комнату.  
— Ладно, увидимся утром. Подъем в семь утра годится, или нужно встать раньше?

— В семь нормально. Майкрофт прибудет в восемь, чтобы отвезти нас и миссис Хадсон в загс. Я отдал твой костюм в чистку и глажку. Он висит в шкафу.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

— Хм-м-м, спокойной ночи, Джон, — ответил Шерлок, уже погруженный в свои мысли и планы по поимке серийного похитителя.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Часом позже Джон лежал в кровати в темноте, пялясь в потолок и пытаясь решить, как воспринимать сей новый поворот в жизни. После года размышлений, или, точнее, глубоких раздумий, Джон так и не разобрался, влюбился ли он в своего соседа сразу после встречи, только не осознал этого, или влюблялся в него постепенно. Впрочем, это вряд ли имело значение. Конечно, он не понимал этого, когда ухаживал за Сарой, Джанетт и другими девушками. Джону было интересно, догадалась ли Сара о его чувствах к Шерлоку до того, как сам Джон начал о них подозревать. Другие-то подруги точно догадывались, потому что это было ненормально — сбегать со свидания для того, чтобы гнаться со своим соседом за преступниками по Лондону, или спать на диване у девушки, за которой пытаешься ухаживать, имея то, что миссис Хадсон называла «домом». В ретроспективе стало очевидно, что уходил домой к своим подругам гораздо чаще из-за споров со своим любящим драму соседом, чем в поисках их общества. За подобные поступки он потом чувствовал себя виноватым.

А потом появилась Эта Женщина, Ирен Адлер. Джон так и не мог поверить, что свалял такого дурака и так на нее отреагировал. Он считал смс-ки, посланные Шерлоку, и требовал от соседа отчета, отвечал ли тот на них. Джон едва осознавал, что задавал этот вопрос прямо в присутствии своей подруги. Ошеломляющая боль и тревога, которую он испытывал, видя флирт Ирен со своим другом, должны были подсказать ему правду. Он помнил тот неожиданный, пронзивший насквозь, шок, когда она объявила их парой. Позже он признался себе, что шок и боль были от того, что Ирен ошиблась — они не были парой. По словам самого Шерлока, Джон был его единственным другом, но, конечно, Шерлок не любил его так, как сам Джон любил Шерлока. Да, медленно, но окончательно, Джон пришел к осознанию, что влюблен в своего соседа.

Джон, наконец, признался себе в этом незадолго до катастрофического суда над Мориарти, незадолго до «смерти» Шерлока. Тогда Джон считал, что ему повезло — Шерлок был занят судом, а сам он имел возможность обдумать свои чувства и поведение. Наверное, это должно было напугать — то, что Джон так быстро влюбился без ума в своего социопатичного гениального соседа. Джон не сомневался, что влип по-крупному, однако, сколько же времени ему потребовалось, чтобы заметить свои чувства к Шерлоку! В свою защиту он мог сказать, что его никогда раньше не интересовал другой мужчина, поэтому мысль о привлекательности Шерлока, а, тем более, о любви к нему, никогда не приходила в голову. Он не лгал Шерлоку той ночью у Анджело. Он просто пытался разузнать побольше о своем новом соседе. До «суицида» Шерлока, у Джона не было времени волноваться, заметит ли тот его чувства, но после возвращения Шерлока, он стал вести себя, как и раньше. Однако если детектив и заметил, то ничего не сказал и никак не изменил своего поведения по отношению к Джону.

В течение восьми месяцев с момента возвращения Шерлока, Джон несколько раз подумывал о том, чтобы уйти, но эти мысли быстро уходили, потому что в глубине души Джон знал — это его разрушит. Однако бог да поможет ему, если Шерлок узнает о его истинных чувствах. Он был уверен, что его интеллект будет подвергнут саркастическому унижению подобно тому, как было с Андерсеном на каждом месте преступления, где работал незадачливый судмедэксперт. Да и сам Джон считал, что жалкая сентиментальность — это эмоция, подобающая подростку, а не тридцати восьмилетнему военному доктору. Однако Джон знал, что вернулся с войны разбитым, и Шерлок собрал его. К сожалению, он знал, что без своего соседа он разбился бы вновь, разлетелся на миллионы кусочков, как было после «смерти» детектива. Да, Джон продолжал ходить, говорить, работать, осматривать пациентов, есть и пить, пока Шерлок был «мертв», но он не жил. Он существовал как робот, лишь выполняющий движения, и, если бы опять потерял Шерлока, все вернулось бы к этому.

  
Возвращение Шерлока было подобно наступлению весны после ледникового периода. Мир стал реальным, Джон прекратил существовать и начал жить. Джон понял через несколько недель после прыжка Шерлока, что Мориарти, видимо, угрожал разрушить что-то необычайно важное Шерлоку, чтобы заставить его шагнуть с крыши даже после того, как Мориарти застрелился. Может быть, это было убийство миссис Хадсон или Майкрофта или огромная бомба в центре Лондона. Дерзкий безумец прямо обожал что-нибудь взрывать. Джон имел удовольствие удивить Шерлока по его возвращении, когда спросил, пока обрабатывал ссадину, нанесенную своим кулаком, покончено ли с угрозой, из-за которой Шерлок фальсифицировал свою смерть. Шерлок уставился на него с открытым ртом, затем ответил, что поимка некоего Себастьяна Морана полностью, уничтожит эту угрозу и прикончит последний оплот империи Мориарти. Это случилось днем позже, но в итоге они так и не обсудили ту угрозу, при помощи которой Мориарти вынудил Шерлока прыгнуть с крыши, поскольку под землей им не хватило времени, но Джон больше никогда к этому не возвращался.

Шерлок вернулся к Лондону и Джону после семи месяцев попыток поймать Себастьяна Морана. Моран, как объяснил Шерлок, был бывший шпион МИ-6, который оказался предателем и стал одним из главных помощников Мориарти. Джон охотно позволил себя втянуть в поимку этого преступника. Оказалось, что Моран был не только прекрасным снайпером, но и компьютерным хакером в МИ-6, который занимался проникновением в среду кибертеррористов, а позднее стал работать на Мориарти самыми разными способами, включая создание личности Ричарда Брука. Шерлок сумел создать для Морана приманку, против которой, как правильно предсказал консультирующий детектив, тот не смог устоять. Его взяли живым, и доказательство вины Мориарти, которое получили Шерлок и Майкрофт, было достаточно не только для того, чтобы обелить его имя, но и сделать более знаменитым.

Джон оставался в своей квартире неделю после возвращения Шерлока, а затем сдался и принял его предложение вновь стать соседями. Джон утверждал, что вернулся назад, потому что ненавидел свое новое жилье, и это отчасти было правдой. Настоящая причина заключалась в том, что было невыносимо находиться вдали от его друга, не иметь постоянных подтверждений, что тот действительно жив и ему не примерещилось. Даже сейчас, спустя восемь месяцев, Джон иногда просыпался посреди ночи и должен был спуститься и проверить, что Шерлок здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, что он не плод его воображения. Шерлок никогда не комментировал внезапные ночные появления Джона в гостиной, которые случались в течение первого месяца, и даже заглядывания в комнату детектива, если каким-то чудом тот спал, но Джон не обманывался, что Шерлок не знал причины. В течение первых нескольких недель Шерлок отвлекал Джона от его страхов, отвечая на все вопросы, касающиеся его подпольной работы по уничтожению империи Мориарти. Если бы большинство информации не было под грифом «государственной тайны» (Майкрофт позаботился, чтобы Джон об этом узнал), Джон чувствовал, что жизнь Шерлока под прикрытием могла быть описана в романе и продавалась бы как настоящий бестселлер.

  
Джон после Возвращения Шерлока не бросил своей работы врача-заместителя в клинике Сары. Та появилась через месяц после «смерти» Шерлока, когда Джон стал отчаиваться по поводу работы — никто бы не нанял партнера такого скандально известного лжеца. Она предложила Джону вернуться к ней в клинику. Она прямо называла Шерлока заносчивым козлом, но говорила, что любой, кто его знал, не имел сомнений в подлинности детектива. Работа спасла Джона, помогла ему подняться и позволила убедить своего психотерапевта, что он немного восстановился, хотя Джон знал, что никогда не восстановится. А сейчас работа давала ему возможность отстраниться от своего соседа, он иногда в этом отчаянно нуждался, и неважно, как сильно он любил своего безумного гения. Она давала ему безопасное убежище, когда что-то шло кувырком, и Джон вынужден был убегать с Бейкер-стрит.

Через месяц после возвращения Шерлока, Джон попытался ухаживать за Мэри, которой помог Шерлок. Джон начал приглашать ее, чтобы подавить свои чувства, с одной стороны, а также потому, что она была действительно замечательной. Он думал, что может влюбиться с нее со временем и забыть о Шерлоке. Мэри пришла к Шерлоку, когда начала получать странные подарки — жемчужины. Она думала, что это имеет отношение к ее отцу, который исчез после первой войны в Персидском заливе ( _1990–1991 гг, п.п._ ). Шерлок в итоге, раскрыл запутанное дело с участием украденного кувейтского сокровища, четырех осужденных солдат и двух тюремных стражей.

Мэри работала учительницей и была прекрасной женщиной, но Джон порвал с ней спустя три свидания, когда понял, что не может использовать ее для прикрытия своих чувств. Она была доброй, умной и рассудительной, и заслуживала избранника, который отдал бы ей сердце. Если бы в его жизни не было Шерлока, он мог бы представить, что свяжет с ней жизнь. Джон знал, что когда-нибудь еще раз попытается, но он никогда не упоминал про свидания в блоге, когда описывал расследования. Он не решил, хорошо это было или плохо. Если бы он указал в блоге, что ходил на несколько свиданий с Мэри, ярдовцы не приняли бы так легко, что он с Шерлоком пара, а Шерлок рассмотрел бы альтернативные подходы к этому делу.

Джон не был уверен, предложил ли ему новый случай кусочек рая или обречет на пожизненное одиночество. Он был обеспокоен, что мог бы случайно сделать что-то, что даст Шерлоку подсказку, что его сосед безумно, безнадежно и бесповоротно влюблен в него. Джон также не знал, должен ли он поменять свое публичное поведение по отношению к Шерлоку, чтобы сделать их свадьбу более правдоподобной? Будет ли нужно больше касаний? Будет ли что-то простое вроде руки на спине или, господь да поможет ему, Шерлок поцелует его в соответствии с легендой? Он не знал, что произойдет, если Шерлок докопается до правды, но был уверен, что для него это закончится чуть более, чем плохо. Он полагал, что Шерлок вновь выдаст речь на тему «польщен твоим интересом», может, будет себя вести с ним, как с Молли. Хотя со времени возвращения Шерлок стал вести себя с Молли гораздо лучше. Джон думал, что, частично, из-за ее помощи в лжесуициде Шерлока, а частично, потому что Молли, казалось, пережила свою влюбленность и теперь относилась к Шерлоку как к уважаемому коллеге или, возможно, как к учителю.

  
Кроме того, Джон беспокоился, что Шерлок будет смеяться без удержу, а потом порвет умственные способности Джона на клочки, когда раскроет его чувства. В его страшнейших ночных кошмарах, Шерлок смущался и чувствовал себя неловко, не зная как реагировать на чувства друга. Неважно, как отреагирует Шерлок, Джон был уверен, что его любовь приведет к концу их дружбы, и Джон вынужден будет съехать и опять столкнуться с потерей друга. Единственная радость будет оттого, что, по крайней мере, Джон будет знать о том, что Шерлок жив и процветает в некоторой части мира.

Джон знал и радовался, что он был ближе к Шерлоку, чем кто-либо, за исключением Мамули, и, несмотря на их битвы, Майкрофта, и что Шерлок все еще считал его единственным истинным другом. Он также знал, что Шерлок просто не имел тех чувств и желаний по отношению к другим. На самом деле, Майкрофт, казалось, имел в виду в разговоре во дворце, что Шерлок был девственником. Гений просто не смотрел на мир так, как другой человек, и Джон это действительно понимал. Он наблюдал за Шерлоком с близкого расстояния, с тех пор, как они познакомились, даже до того, когда понял, как он крупно влип, и ближе всего к проявлению нежных чувств к кому-либо было его отношение к Ирен Адлер.

Эта мысль довела его почти до безумия от ревности, даже после того, как Ирен умерла. Когда Джон думал об этом позже, после Шерлоковой «смерти», он не был удивлен, что Ирен очаровала Шерлока. Эта женщина была столь же умна, как Шерлок, и могла думать прямо на ходу. Джон так и не решил, включал ли интерес Шерлока физический аспект, помимо романтического. Он подозревал, что Шерлок мог быть и асексуалом, и несмотря на комплимент Ирен, что Шерлок заметил ее параметры, Джон никогда не считал это доказательством. С учетом того, как много в мире Шерлок замечал сознательно и бессознательно, Джон подозревал, что Шерлок знает параметры почти всех людей, с которыми встречался. Джон надеялся, что в будущем, если Шерлок встретит другую женщину или другого мужчину, кто сможет потягаться с ним гением и привлечь внимание, этот человек будет достоин его, а не просто кто-то, появившийся чтобы получить для себя все возможное.

Вне зависимости от того, был ли Шерлок заинтересован в любви или способен на нее, Джон знал, что Шерлок далеко не бесчувственный. Он знал, что Шерлок высоко ценил их дружбу и любил миссис Хадсон, как любил бы бабушку. Это он знал и до того, как Шерлок чуть не убил агента ЦРУ, который осмелился ее тронуть. Джон заставлял себя довольствоваться их дружбой, потому что никогда не хотел навредить своему другу или поставить его в неловкое положение. Шерлок был не виноват, что Джон оказался романтическим идиотом, пытавшимся достать луну. И если Шерлок действительно когда-нибудь встретит человека, заслуживающего его внимания, Джон не отступится и сделает все возможное, чтобы его гений был счастлив, даже если раненое сердце Джона разобьется окончательно.

  
Проворочавшись на кровати какое-то время, Джон пришел к решению. Он был солдатом, и настало время прекратить размышления и просто продолжать идти вперед. Он будет вести себя с Шерлоком так, как и раньше. Очевидно, этого было достаточно, чтобы убедить ненаблюдательных свидетелей, что они были парой, так зачем рисковать чем-то, меняя свое поведение или беспокоиться? Если Шерлок решит, что им нужно более явно выражать свою привязанность на публике, он последует за Шерлоком в зависимости от ситуации. И он сохранит на будущее любое и каждое прикосновение и интимные моменты, которые возникнут при этом расследовании, пусть даже чувства будут фальшивыми. Выработав такой план, Джон повернулся и уснул.


End file.
